Obesity is a major public health problem among older adults, with 31% of non-institutionalized older persons (60 years+) in the US obese and projections indicating that this will rise to 40% by 2010. A second public health challenge on the horizon for the aging US population is the increasing number of individuals experiencing cognitive decline, dementia or Alzheimer's disease. Recent clinical trials have demonstrated efficacy in reducing risks associated with both of these significant and increasingly pervasive health problems, which are more common among rural, low income and ethnic minority populations. The Diabetes Prevention Program (DPP) Lifestyle Intervention produced sustained weight losses in a large, diverse population of high-risk individuals [unreadable] and dramatically reduced rates of type 2 diabetes onset, particularly among older adults. The Advanced Cognitive Training for Independent and Vital Elderly (ACTIVE) produced long-term improvements in memory, reasoning and processing speed, as well as protected against declines in health-related quality of life and functional decline in instrumental activities of daily living in community dwelling older persons. Transferring these exciting technologies to community settings where they can benefit older adults is a pressing public health need. Therefore, the current project seeks to transfer these two [unreadable] evidence-based interventions to older adults in a rural state using senior centers as the venue for dissemination and lay health educators to deliver the interventions. Senior centers are a particularly attractive context for translation of evidence-based health promotion technologies in predominantly rural states like Arkansas because they have a well-established infrastructure in communities and share a common goal of promoting healthy aging and reducing health care costs. The 3-year randomized, controlled trial will evaluate translation of the interventions by randomizing senior centers (N=16) across Arkansas to implement either (1) the DPP Lifestyle Weight Loss Program or (2) the [unreadable] ACTIVE Cognitive Training Program. Older (age > 60) adults (N=288) nested within senior centers will receive the programs delivered in a group format by a trained lay health educator. Primary outcomes are changes in body weight and cognitive functioning at 12 months. The multi-level evaluation plan will characterize reach, effectiveness, adoption, implementation and maintenance of the interventions, with a strong cost effectiveness component. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]